Return from Rules of Luton
by sting12
Summary: Takes place after Rules of Luton, on their return journey to Alpha. Returning home should be easy, but soon they find no medical supplies to heal John. With John's wound becoming infected will they make it back in time? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.


Space 1999:

Seeing the Eagle ship touchdown was the best thing Maya and John had saw all day. Their normal routine had turned dangerous soon as Tony had left them. It was after that they found themselves on the run from three aliens out to kill them. Maya and John had managed to stay away except for the alien that could vanish and reappear at will. It had managed to injure John before Maya could help. Maya used all she could to keep him moving and clean the wound but their supplies had been limited.

That was why Maya was relieved to see the Eagle. She knew they could get the Commander back to Moonbase Alpha. John still feeling the adrenaline from the fight was just glad Maya was safe. Standing up, John walked alongside Maya as they went to the Eagle. Helena instantly rushed to John glad to see him safe. Assuring her he was fine, John looked to Tony not surprised to see him hugging Maya.

"Can we save that for when we when we get back to Alpha?" John smiled.

Tony chuckled, "I'm just glad to see you two both safe."

Maya looked at John, "We must get back, the Commander is hurt."

John pulled away from Helena soon as she started to look, "I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

Helena looked uncertain, "Tony take us home. John you are going to sit down and let me look."

Tony nodded heading to the cockpit while Maya stayed with John and Helena. Feeling the Eagle take off, each held on until they were past the planet's gravity. Helena unable to get a clear look at John's wound helped him remove his shirt. Once it was removed, Helena gasped at the wound noticing it wasn't good. There on John's right side of his chest was a five inch gash that was red and swollen. Helena knew the wound was infected even if she hadn't been a doctor.

"How long has it been like this?" Helena looked to Maya.

"Almost all day, I've tried to keep it clean but we were on the run, just about the whole time." Maya explained.

Helena patted Maya's shoulder, "It's alright, I can properly take care of it now."

Maya was about to speak when John stopped her, "Maya was a good nurse while we were on the planet."

Helena smiled before she got up going to where the medical kits usually were stored. Noticing the space was empty, Helena went to the other side of the Eagle to look. Spotting only two jugs of water, Helena cursed under her breath. Leaving Maya with John; Helena went up to the cockpit to talk with Tony.

"Tony where are all the supplies?" Helena asked.

"They were not required."

"Tony we are supposed to keep medical supplies in the Eagles."

"There was no time for them to be put on the Eagle. We needed to leave quickly."

"Tony, John has an infected wound. How quickly can we get back to Alpha?"

"If I give it everything she's got, I'd say a couple hours at the most."

"Hurry Tony."

Tony nodded, "How is he?"

"Doing alright at the moment but that could change."

Helena left Tony going back to John and Maya who was sitting in silence. Figuring they both hadn't drank anything Helena grabbed two cups and a jug of water. Pouring some water into them, Helena put the jug back before handing them both a cup.

"Drink." Helena ordered.

"Thank you." Maya smiled drinking the water slowly.

"Thanks Helena." John smiled before drinking the water.

After they drank at least a couple more cups, Helena sat down beside John knowing they only had a couple hours until they were back at Alpha. About thirty mins passed before John started to feel the pain from his injury. Aware that meant his adrenaline was wearing off, John sat there trying to ignore the pain. Trying not to alarm Helena of his condition, John moved slightly trying to get more comfortable. Luckily for him Helena was talking to Maya and didn't notice. When an ach came into his body, John began to wonder if moving had been a good idea or not. Starting to feel an headache coming on, John shut his eyes thinking 'that's all I need'. As a chill came over him, John knew the fever was coming back.

"John?" Helena's voice broke through his thoughts as he looked over at her.

When her hand touched his forehead, John jerked back, "I'm fine."

Helena shook her head ignoring him as she turned to Maya, "Get me that jug of water and see if you can find some rags. John I want you to lie down."

"I'm fine, just tired."

"John you have a fever and if we don't get it down it will only get higher."

Knowing it was best not to argue, John laid down in the seat. Seeing his body shivering, Helena looked around for a blanket or something she could use. Having only John's shirt, Helena grabbed it draping it over him as best she could.

"Helena, I'm afraid I can't find anything." Maya looked at her worried.

Helena searched around until her eyes fell onto John's shirt which had a hole in it. Grabbing the shirt, Helena ripped a small piece off before putting the shirt back over John. Passing the piece off to Maya, Helena waited until she wet it before placing it on John's forehead. John being in between consciousness tossed slightly at the cold.

"Shhh it's alright John." Helena comforted him, "Maya go see if Tony can go any faster."

Maya went up to the front, "Tony how much longer?"

"Still an hour, I'm afraid."

"The Commander's got a high fever."

Tony hearing the worry pushed a button, "I'm going to give it more power."

"Thank you Tony."

"No problem."

The Eagle lurched forward with more speed as Tony prayed it would be enough. "Keep me posted." Tony yelled back knowing he couldn't check on the Commander himself.

Unable to see what was going on back there, Tony could only image that Maya and Helena were surrounding John to keep him comfortable. Checking over his controls, Tony was glad to see everything looking good for once. Usually on their trips to space, an Eagle either ends up needing repaired or it runs out of fuel. Luckily Tony had the Eagle refueled in space when he was heading back to find the planet. About to yell back for word on the Commander, Tony lurched forward in his seat as he felt something hit the side of the Eagle. In the back, Helena and Maya both grabbed onto John to keep him from being thrown into the floor.

Once the Eagle had become still once more, Helena sent Maya up to the front to see what happened. Coming up to the cockpit, Maya found Tony out of his seat and over at some of the panels, "Tony what happened?"

"A small asteroid hit us." Tony stated pulling one of the panels off to see the wiring underneath.

"How bad is the damage?"

"Well it's good and bad. Good that we are all still alive and that it didn't knock a hole in the Eagle. Bad though cause it not only knocked a hole in our fuel tank but that the communication has been knocked out as well."

"How long before you can contact Alpha?" Maya asked knowing what it would mean for the Commander.

"At least an hour and then it will take Alpha another hour to get us an Eagle to tow us back." Tony sighed.

"Please hurry Tony."

Tony only nodded as he went back to the wires to fix the communication. Maya went to the back finding Helena rewetting the rag and the Commander shivering on the seat. Seeing his eyes open, Maya smiled at him before noticing he wasn't focusing on her. Helena explaining it was the fever, asked what had happened. Maya explained everything Tony had told her causing Helena to not like the outcome. Looking at John, Helena knew his fever was just going to get worse until they could properly heal the infected wound and get medicine into him.

Needing to get some water into John, Helena knelt down in between the seats with a cup. Gently lifting his head, Helena placed the cup to his lips. Slowly John became aware of the water as he began drinking until there was no more. Once the cup was taken away, John smiled at Helena and then Maya. Shifting in the seat, John let out a small groan, his whole body feeling achy.

"Are we at Alpha?" John asked not feeling the Eagle moving.

Helena shook her head, "No John, we'll stuck in space at the moment."

"An asteroid hit our Eagle and knocked out our fuel plus communication with Alpha. Tony's working on getting it back now." Maya explained.

John grabbed onto the top of the seat starting to pull up. Both women noticing what he was doing rushed to push him back down. "John what are you doing?" Helena asked.

"I can help Tony." He explained.

Maya shook her head, "Commander, you have a fever and need rest."

"Tony knows what to do, he's got it under control." Helena stated.

Knowing arguing would get him nowhere, John settled back down. As his body began to shiver uncontrollably, John figured staying put was good for him. Pulling his shirt up on him, he wished there was a blanket around.

"I'm...cold." He shivered.

"I know but I'm afraid we don't have anything." Maya sighed.

"Blanket...jacket?" John tried to look around being pushed back down.

Helena started to shake her head but then remembered Tony still had his on. Telling John she be right back, Helena went to the cockpit finding Tony bent over the panel. Tony hearing her stopped what he was doing to turn and look at her.

"Is there any change in the Commander?" Tony asked.

Helena shook her head, "No which is why I came to see you. He's shivering and I was wondering if I could use your jacket?"

Tony had the jacket off in a matter of seconds handing it to her, "Take it, if it will help the Commander."

"What will help him most is getting us back to Alpha."

"I'm working as fast as I can Helena."

"I know Tony, make sure to take a break or else you might get overworked." Helena stated.

"I promise. Now go take that to the Commander."

Leaving Tony to continue his work, Helena went back to John draping Tony's jacket over him. Noticing his shivering was getting worse, Helena removed the rag noticing it was dry already. Touching her hand to his forehead, Helena was shocked at how high his fever had gotten in the past couple mins.

"Maya rewet this quick." Helena handed it to her.

Maya wasted no time wetting it and handing it back, "Is he worse?"

"Yes his fever is higher."

Taking the wet rag, Helena began to wipe the sweat off John. Feeling the cold John jerked away, "Shh John it will help you I promise."

Hearing Helena's voice, John quieted back down going to sleep. Standing up, Helena walked over to the front of the Eagle looking to see what supplies they did have. Spotting the folding stretcher they had used for Sandra long ago, Helena knew it could be used if it came down to it. Hoping it wouldn't, Helena came back over to the chairs sitting in the one across from John. Maya bringing the water jug close to them, sat down beside Helena both watching John sleeping.

"Helena what can we do? I hate sitting and not being able to do something." Maya complained getting up starting to pace.

"Why don't you go see if you can help Tony. I'll yell if I need you." Helena stated knowing Maya wasn't one to sit still for long.

Nodding Maya went to the front to assist Tony leaving Helena staring at John. Luckily his shivering had died down some, but she could tell from his flushed face the fever was still too high for her liking. Reaching out, Helena grabbed the rag to rewet it knowing that would be the only way to keep his fever from getting any higher than what it already was. As John began to toss slightly in his sleep, Helena reached across to grab his hand. Squeezing his hand gently, Helena hoped that it would be enough to calm him.

 _John had woken up to find Maya gone. Sitting up, John grabbed at his injury looking around hoping she hadn't went far. Not spotting her, John jumped when he heard her screaming. Rushing toward the sound of her scream, John found Maya on the ground being attacked by the three aliens that had been hunting them._

" _Maya no! Get away from her!" John looked around realizing he had nothing to use as a weapon._

 _Rushing towards them, John tried to throw a few punches but found they did nothing to the aliens. The head alien merely pushed him away before they continued to attack Maya. Not one to give up the fight so quickly, John rushed back at them kicking and hitting as hard as he could. The head alien came at him again grabbing him by the throat. Lifting him into the air, he threw him towards the way he had came. As John landed hard, he tried to stuck in the breath that had left him. Hearing Maya scream again, John watched in horror as the aliens picked her up starting to throw her as well._

" _No, Maya!" John sat up rushing over to her as quickly as he could._

 _When he reached her, John found she wasn't moving and he couldn't find a heartbeat. Realizing she was dead, John turned back to the aliens, "You killed her!"_

Helena having went to the front to give Maya and Tony water came back to find John standing in the corner muttering incoherently. "John?" Helena slowly began approaching him.

John reached out grabbing her, "You killed her!"

Helena noticing his glazed eyes knew he was delirious, "John it's me, Helena."

"You killed her! How could you!" John began shaking Helena.

"Tony! Maya!" Helena yelled.

Both came running shocked to see John shaking Helena, "He's delirious." Helena explained to them.

Tony came over first grabbing John's arms so that Helena could be freed, "John it's alright, you're safe."

"No, she's dead because of you!" John continued to fight against Tony managing to push him back.

"Maya hold him." Helena ordered.

Maya getting her idea changed into a gorilla first before coming around to wrap her arms around John. John tried to struggle and get out of her grip but found she was too strong. Continuing to struggle against her, John kept yelling at them. Knowing she needed to get him calmed down, Helena came over to him putting his face in her hands. If she hadn't been a doctor, she would have pulled her hands back at the heat that was coming off John's face.

"John!" Helena yelled.

Blinking his eyes, John tried to clear his blurry vision, "Helena?"

"Yeah it's me, you were delirious." Helena explained.

John started to nod until he realized it was a bad idea feeling his head pounding and his body aching worse than before. Feeling his knees give out from underneath him, John noticed he was being held up by something hairy. Managing to look back, John let out a cry at spotting the gorilla, his feverish mind unable to remember that it was probably Maya. Helena put her hands on his face once more to keep him looking at her.

"John it's alright, it's just Maya. I had to keep you still or else your fever was going to get worse." Helena explained.

John glanced back at the Gorilla, "Sorry Maya."

Maya nodded but kept her Gorilla form wanting to make sure the Commander wouldn't go into another delirious state. Feeling his body dropping, Maya changed her hold on him as she picked him up in both arms. Helena knowing this could be only the beginning of his nightmares grabbed the stretcher having Tony help her. Once they had it set up and secured to where it wouldn't move, Maya laid John down on it before Helena grabbed his coat draping it over him. Not wanting him to injure himself, Helena grabbed the straps making sure they were secure but not tight enough to hurt him.

Finding the rag in between the seats, Helena wet it once again before wiping the sweat off John's face. Placing the rag on his forehead, Helena looked over to Maya who had changed back to her normal self. John stirred from the feverish state wondering why he was lying down. Trying to move, John found himself stuck as he began to struggle.

Helena placed a hand on his shoulder, "John it's alright."

John glazed eyes looked up at her, "Helena, I can't move."

"I know you were delirious; we had to restrain you." Helena frowned.

"Please let me up." John pleaded.

Maya shook her head, "I'm sorry Commander, we can't."

"Please...Tony...Helena…" John pleaded again.

Tony placed a hand on John's shoulder, "Sorry John, we can't it's for your own good."

"John please you need to calm down. You're fever is too high." Helena explained hoping he would calm down.

John calmed down at her voice as he fell back into the feverish sleep. Helena felt relieved but knew the fevered dreams would soon come back. Tony knowing they needed help went back to the front to continue fixing the communication. After the hour had passed, Tony felt joy when he had finally gotten the communication working again. Jumping over to the pilot seat, Tony flipped the switch to signal Alpha.

"Eagle to Alpha, I repeat Eagle to Alpha." Tony called.

Alan's voice came on the other end, "Tony we are sure glad to hear from you; we've been trying to contact you for hours."

"An asteroid hit our Eagle and damaged the communication plus the fuel."

"Man we'll just glad to hear your voice again. Did you get Maya and the Commander back?"

"Yeah we did, but listen Alan, John needs medical attention like right away. I need you to fly an Eagle to our coordinates and tow us back to Alpha."

"John? What happened to him?"

"A wound he got from the planet. Listen it's infected and he's running a high fever. We don't have any medical supplies on the Eagle. Alan please hurry."

"On my way."

Knowing the others would want to hear the news, Tony jumped out of his seat running towards the back where he found Helena wiping down John's face once more. Noticing John was tossing in his sleep, Tony came over trying to see if there was anything he could do. After a few minutes of Helena speaking soothing words, John seemed to calm back down.

"Alan will be here with an Eagle within the hour, or sooner if I know Alan." Tony spoke.

Helena felt relief come over her, "Thank you Tony."

"How is he?" Tony asked looking down at John.

"Getting worse, I've wiped the wound down with water, but to really do anything I would need medical supplies." Helena sighed grabbing for John's hand.

Tony looked down at John noticing he was shivering almost constant now even though the temperature in the Eagle was normal, and he had Tony's jacket wrapped over him. Reaching out to touch him, Tony almost jerked back at the heat that was coming off of him.

"Helena is there anything I can do?" Maya asked probably for the tenth time.

Having been telling Maya there was nothing she could do, Helena realized there was one thing, "Maya you can hold you're forms for an hour correct?"

"That's right." Maya nodded.

Helena looked down at John's shivering form, "Can you transform into a dog and lay on John's legs? I want to see if I can get his shivering under control and I'm afraid we don't have any other jackets around."

Maya nodding changed into a rottweiler before she jumped up into the seats. Being as gentle as possible, Maya climbed up onto the stretcher before lying down on John's legs. A few minutes passed before John's shivering seemed to die down. Helena smiled to Maya telling her to just stay there long as she could knowing it was helping John. Knowing there was nothing else they could do, Helena and Tony sat down in the chair keeping an eye on John.

 _"John!" Helena screamed._

 _John swung around spotting the aliens taking away Helena. Rushing after them, John found his legs moving in slow motion. The alien's continued to drag Helena away until John could no longer see them. Moving as fast as his legs would go, John soon came across Helena lying face down on the ground. Not seeing any of the aliens, John dropped down to her side turning her over gently._

 _"Helena." John called hoping she would answer._

 _"John…" Helena weakly called out looking up at him._

 _"Oh thank god you are safe, I thought they had hurt you." John let out a relief sigh._

 _"John, where are you? I can't see you." Helena began to panic as John held her close._

 _"It's alright Helena, I'm here."_

 _"I'm sorry John." Helena spoke as her last breath left her._

 _John felt Helena go still in his arms as he shook her, "No Helena, no!"_

"Helena!" John screamed causing everyone including Maya to jump up.

Helena instantly was at his side trying to get him to calm down but he continued to fight against the restraints, "John it's alright John!"

"Come back Helena come back!" John screamed.

Tony held John down, "John it's alright. You're safe."

"No Helena...they killed…" John pulled at the restraints.

"I'm right here John, please you've got to calm down." Helena rewet the rag before wiping his face and neck.

"Helena!" John screamed before becoming still.

"John? John!" Tony took his face in his hands, "Helena?"

Helena reached for his wrist holding it for a few minutes, "He just passed out but we need to get him back soon."

"Tony, come in Tony." Tony hearing his voice looked around before realizing it was coming from the front of the Eagle.

Tony rushed up front pushing a button, "Alan you don't know how much it relieves me to hear you."

"I'm connecting to you now." Alan stated.

Tony waited until it was complete before he went to open the door. Alan rushed in embracing Tony with a handshake before hugging Helena. Noticing the dog, Alan figured it had to be Maya since she wasn't around. Noticing the state of John, Alan knew there was no time to wait.

"Come on we will get him into the other Eagle." Alan stated taking charge.

Tony grabbed one end of the stretcher while Alan got the other end. Maya jumped down going into the other Eagle with Helena while the guys carried John in. Setting the stretcher down, Alan shut the door before rushing to the front. Maya jumped back up onto the stretcher to continue keeping John warm. Helena spotting the blankets laid one over his upper body. Finding a set of rags and water, Helena wet a few placing them on his forehead and neck.

Helena grabbed a hold of his hand, "Hold on John, just a little bit longer."

Tony came over placing a hand on her shoulder, "He's strong, don't worry."

Leaving her, Tony went up front to see if they could get back to Alpha quicker. Using what boosters they had, they soon made it back to Alpha. Once they landed, Tony and Alan wasted no time in carrying John from the stretcher to another one that was waiting for them. Rushing him to medical, Helena grabbed a couple of medicines injecting John with them. Watching the monitors, Helena let out a sigh of relief, "His fever is going down. He'll be alright."

Alan and Tony cheered along with Maya who had changed back. Knowing no one was going to leave, Helena sent for food making them all eat. A few hours passed by slowly for them as they sat with John. Soon his fever broke and they were all overjoyed when he slowly opened his eyes.

"John." Helena called.

John turned towards her voice, "Helena…"

"It's me John, you're going to be alright." Helena smiled.

"Maya?" He looked around until he spotted her.

"I'm here Commander."

"As are we." Tony and Alan spoke coming closer.

"Thank you." John smiled.

Helena knowing he needed more rest made a motion for everybody to leave. Once they were gone, Helena gave John a sedative to put him to sleep. Over the next few days John was moved to his quarters only having his arm in a sling to show that he was once injured.

"Thank you Helena for everything. Thank everyone." John smiled from his bed.

"I will John, now get some sleep."

John sighed knowing there was no use arguing, "Don't know what I would do without all of you."

As John relaxed into sleep, Helena smiled, "No John, you're wrong. Alpha couldn't survive without you."

With that Helena got up leaving taking one last look at John. Smiling she knew he would be with them for a very long time.

The End!

9


End file.
